Technical Field
The present invention relates to a battery unit, an electric vehicle, a movable structure, a power supply device, and a battery control device.
Related Art
In a battery module including a plurality of battery cells, cell voltages may vary. Such a variation is not desirable. In consideration of this point, a voltage adjustment technique which inhibits variation of cell voltages by an equalization process of the cell voltages is proposed (for example, refer to JP 2008-125297 A). In JP 2008-125297 A, a voltage adjustment function is provided on the side of a charger of a battery pack system having a battery pack, and the voltage adjustment is realized when the charger is connected to the battery pack system. In addition, in order to obtain a large output, a battery system in which a plurality of battery modules are incorporated may be formed. In a battery system having a plurality of battery modules, voltage variation may be caused among the plurality of battery modules.
It would be advantageous if the above-described voltage variation can be inhibited while avoiding an increase in the size of the battery system and an increase in the cost of the battery system.
In consideration of the above, an advantage of the present invention lies in the provision of a battery system and a battery control device that contribute to realization of both necessary voltage adjustment and size reduction of the system.